<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Какая любовь, когда смерть by Snusmumrik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593477">Какая любовь, когда смерть</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snusmumrik/pseuds/Snusmumrik'>Snusmumrik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, Humor, Kink, M/M, UST, obscene language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snusmumrik/pseuds/Snusmumrik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О жизни и о смерти. О Клаусе и о Бене. И сильно о любви. Всякое о том, что уже было и будет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Какая любовь, когда смерть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если Клаус умрёт, то и Бена не станет. <br/>Эта мысль пришла Клаусу в голову в очередном похмелье. Он тогда умирал. С ним должен был вот-вот случиться инсульт или инфаркт — он чувствовал. Не чем-то там шестым, а вот эти все симптомы. Жжение в груди, подёргивание рта, слабость в левой руке и так далее. Клаус лежал на полу и не двигался. Ждал, когда признаки прекратят нарастать и наконец грянет удар. Клаус пролежал так несколько часов. Вздремнул. А потом в голове промелькнула эта мысль о Бене. Вместо удара. Хотя она тоже была похожа на удар. Клаус аж сел. Нельзя умирать. От инфаркта или инсульта, от передоза, да даже от старости. Многие наркоманы доживают до этих славных времён. Когда мумифицируются естественным образом. И даже икс-эска на них смотрится как оверсайз. В общем, умирать никак нельзя. И если совсем по чесноку, то не только ради Бена. Миллиарды мёртвых нуждаются в Клаусе. Мёртвых в миллиарды раз больше, чем живых, которые не нуждаются в нём. Мёртвые были, есть и будут, а живые — временное явление. Клаус должен стать бессмертным. Он — обязан им стать. Во имя всех этих неупокоенных мятущихся душ. Разумно, если такой бонус прилагается к его суперспособности. Ведь кто, если не Клаус. И не на это ли намекал отец? </p><p>— Не думаю, — сказал Бен. Потому что Клаус рассуждал вслух, а Бен решил вдруг присоединиться. Снизошёл. Хотя до этого, все часы, которые Клаус считал своими предсмертными, где-то прохлаждался.<br/>— От тебя я другого и не ожидал, — ответил Клаус. — Не думать — буквально твоё хобби.<br/>Он сходил на кухню за бутылкой рома. Бен напомнил, что недавно Клаус чуть не умер от похмелья. Получается, видел, как он страдает, и просто наблюдал? Да он заслужил титул «Брат года». Пожизненно. Клаус рассмеялся: пардон, посмертно. Бен не понял, потому что эту мысль Клаус думал про себя, а не вслух. С одной стороны, хотелось уязвить его, а с другой — пусть лучше помучается догадками, над чем там Клаус угорает сам с собой. </p><p>— Проверяешь бессмертие, которого у тебя нет? — спросил Бен, когда они вернулись в гостиную и Клаус припал к бутылке. Ром — лучшее вообще, что может случиться в жизни. Ну, кроме минета и фильмов Франсуа Озона.<br/>— Пятый не станет возвращаться в прошлое, чтобы спасти твою наркоманскую жопу, — сказал Бен.<br/>— Не фантазируй, моя жопа чиста от наркотиков, — ответил Клаус. — Странно в это поверить, но мне пока не приходилось провозить там наркоту. И пригаси немного свой пыл. Я всего лишь пью ром, а не собрался сигануть с Эйфелевой башни.<br/>— Так ты ж сиганёшь, если продолжишь пить. С этого обычно всё и начинается.<br/>— Но! — Клаус вскинул руку и помахал, чтобы Бен обратил на него внимание. Обратил по-настоящему, а не как сейчас — нихрена его не слушая и глядя на него как на низшее существо. — Но ничем фатальным пока ничего не закончилось. Конец — это что-то, что нельзя уже обернуть вспять. А даже твою смерть мы смогли заморозить.<br/>Бен щёлкнул пальцами. <br/>— Кстати, об этом. Вот на что намекал отец.<br/>— Чтобы я достал её размораживаться?<br/>— Чтобы ты взял себя в руки, — ответил Бен смертельно скучным голосом.<br/>Клаус взболтнул ром и выпил.<br/>— Вряд ли старик хотел, чтобы я подрочил. Я и так это делаю.<br/>— Уж мне-то не рассказывай.<br/>— Как раз и рассказываю, потому что ты постоянно сбегаешь. Чтобы тоже передёрнуть, а?<br/>Клаус повёл плечом в его сторону и улыбнулся по-блядски. А Бен кивнул.<br/>— Ну да, я же не чувствую ничего, кроме оргазма. Потому что это ты. Ты вернул меня.<br/>— Ух ты. — Клаус прижал ладонь к сердцу. — Спасибо.<br/>И Бен догнал, что ляпнул хрень. Нахмурился, приоткрыв рот. Моргнул, дёрнул головой. <br/>— Только не уходи сейчас! — сказал Клаус. — Не оставляй меня одного переваривать это. Возьми на себя ответственность.<br/>Но Бен ушёл. А перед этим показал Клаусу средний палец. Очень зрело. Нельзя Клаусу умирать. Семнадцати лет оказалось мало, чтобы Бен научился внятно выражаться. С ним ещё работать и работать. </p><p>***<br/>Дэйв — снится. И сны с ним реальней, чем то, что Клаус пережил. Правдивее. Без войны, без возможности вернуться. Они пьют и отжигают в барах, трахаются где попало, жадничают друг другом. Но не ценят друг друга настолько, чтобы. Они в 2019, где среди проблем — почему чувак, который всегда лайкает тебя в соцсетях, не лайкнул сегодня. Они вряд ли умрут молодыми и красивыми, скорее, некрасиво заебут друг другу мозг. И сказочке конец. Романтики — ноль. Но Клаус просыпается — и его накрывают вьетнамские флешбеки. Дэйв умер. Умер, умер, умер. И Клаус был там. И ничего красивого в войне нет. Но любовь в ней горит так живо. Так беспрекословно. А куда ей деваться, когда смерть. </p><p>— Все, кого я любил, уже мертвы, — говорит Диего. И перечисляет. И нет среди них Бена. Бен выходит из комнаты, Клаус видит. Клаус помнит, как пару минут назад разливался о человеке, которого любит и которого потерял. Так редко случаются разговоры по душам в этой семье. И так метко. И так — мимо человека, которого они похоронили все одновременно. Поставили ему памятник, поплакали под зонтами над его могилой, отец там что-то нравоучительно-токсичное провякал. И на этом всё. Через годы его имя помнит только надгробный камень. И то потому, что оно выгравировано на нём. Пятого ждали. А Бен — ну и что, что Клаус умеет звать мёртвых.</p><p>Клаусу плохо. Всё это он уже испытывал. Много раз. Знает, что за чем следует. Прошёл бы с завязанными глазами, как по минному полю. Но если не начинать, то и не надо будет потом выгрызать себе путь к трезвости. Бен повторяет это и повторяет. И он, конечно, прав. Но лучше бы заткнулся. <br/>— Ты совсем не помогаешь, чувак, — говорит Клаус.<br/>— Знаю, — отвечает Бен.<br/>Он смотрит, как Клауса выворачивает наизнанку в универсальное ведро. Как его знобит. Как пот волнами накидывается на его тело, и оно не успевает высохнуть. Бен видит это всё, но не знает, каково быть внутри этого тела. С призраками и без них. Или где-то между ними. Всё время — страшно. Видеть их. Что скоро снова увидишь. Что больше уже не увидишь, потому что сдохнешь где-нибудь под мостом в своей блевоте. <br/>— Знаю, — говорит Клаус. — Я отвратителен.<br/>И Бен подносит ладонь к его насквозь пропотевшему лбу. Но не касается. Не может.<br/>— Лучше уйди, — говорит Клаус. И вдруг видит Дэйва. И вдруг понимает: он не видел вместе Бена и Дэйва. Ни разу за год во Вьетнаме.</p><p>***<br/>В Далласе хорошо. Никто ни сном ни духом об Академии. Клаус ещё не успел сколотить себе блестяще хуёвую репутацию, потому что и близко не родился. Как будто перевёлся в новую школу и начал с чистого листа. <br/>— Я могу быть кем угодно, — говорит Клаус.<br/>— Сними это платье, — говорит Бен.<br/>— Оно мне не идёт?<br/>— Ты же можешь быть кем угодно, сам сказал. Так какого хрена ты снова выбрал быть собой?<br/>Это, вообще-то, обидно. Но Бен прав. Клаус может быть выше. Он может нравиться людям. Есть в нём всё-таки врождённое обаяние. И если он правильно преподнесёт себя — например, на невидимых руках невидимого Бена, — к его ногам падут. Только не надо их целовать, Клаус брезгует. И на минуточку, Иисус позволял омывать себе ноги только самым приближённым.<br/>— Это Иисус омывал ноги своим ученикам, — говорит Бен.<br/>— Мы точно читали одну и ту же Библию?<br/>— О, ты читал что-то, кроме порножурналов?<br/>— Порножурналы не читают. Они как бы не для этого. Понимаю, для тебя это очень новость. <br/>— Что ты будешь делать, когда тебя попросят исцелить кого-нибудь от слепоты или от рака?<br/>— Зачем мне что-то делать? Сейчас в моде ЛСД и плацебо. Расслабься, чувак. Они слишком боготворят меня, чтобы заметить лажу.<br/>— Думаешь, я боюсь твоего разоблачения? Я хочу его.<br/>Клаус прерывается. Перестаёт пить сок, лёжа в ванной. В воде, по поверхности которой парят лепестки пионов, роз и вишни. Бен так сказал «Я хочу его», будто — о ком-то. Изменился его голос, и взгляд изменился. Взгляд скользнул за Клауса, напролёт. И что же там на уме у Бена? Он решил, что хватит с него, и устроит бунт? Хорошо же сидели, в самом деле, что он начинает. Так и хочется плюнуть ему в лицо. И ведь Клаус попадёт. Бен больше не прозрачный, не сквозной. Не для Клауса. Он ставит бокал на борт ванной и тянется к Бену. Не дотягивается. Придвигается ближе и цепляется за шнурок его худи, защемляет его между пальцами. Смотрит в глаза. Зачерпывает другой рукой воду и бросает ему в лицо. Бен жмурится, вздрагивает, отплёвывается. Секунду. А потом вспоминает, что мёртв. </p><p>— Ты правда ничего не чувствуешь? — спрашивал поначалу Клаус. И щипал его. Кусал его, тыкал пальцами и всем, что под руку подвернётся. Лохматил ему волосы, стаскивал куртку, красил ногти, рисовал на лице хуи. А Бен говорил, что не чувствует. И всё возвращалось. Куртка, волосы, чистые ногти и лицо. Бена теперь может видеть не только Клаус. Клаус теперь может прикасаться к Бену. Но Бен по-прежнему — призрак. И Бен ли это вообще, а не воспоминание о нём, над которым Клаус так славно потрудился.</p><p>***<br/>Дэйв не послушал его. Блядь. Надо было быть менее прямолинейным и более эфемерным. Охмурить, постепенно и нежно направить на путь истинный. Действительно истинный — дивный радужный путь. Но времени не было, Пятый отжал его, как обычно, и всё вышло грубо, со слезами и кровью. Прямо как первый трах. Только без траха. Случится он годами позже, и Клаус его уже не испытает. </p><p>— Эти путешествия во времени, — говорит он, — слишком наркоманская херня. Я не вывожу.<br/>— Странно, — отвечает Бен. — Ведь ты говорил, что тебе любая наркота по плечу, и как только ни убивался.<br/>Бена не заткнуть. И не заставить говорить. Он весь такой своенравный. Сам себе на уме. Тёмная, мать его, лошадка. А Клаус снова — бомжара. Хорошо ли ему в Далласе? Да нихуя. Его тут знают слишком многие. И знать не хочет человек, который. Которому. Без которого. И как так у Клауса вышло всё сказочно просрать. Он ведь даже не собирался сюда. Он ведь не какой-нибудь Пятый. Он просто хотел много денег и не париться больше о жилье. Как же так его, блядь, занесло во Вьетнам и в Дэйва. А теперь он знает об этих волшебных чемоданах и будет пытаться снова и снова. <br/>— Не будешь, — говорит Бен. — Ты не настолько отбитый.<br/>— О, это комплимент?<br/>Клаус пьёт ром, который спас во время побега от этих на всю голову, и грустно сидит на остановке. Автобусы проезжают один за другим. И ни один ему не по пути. <br/>— Ты любишь его, — говорит Бен. Он стоит где-то за лавкой. Вне поля зрения. Просто голос. Который прав. Клаус не стал бы. Потому что не вывозит всю эту пургу с путешествиями во времени. Хрен знает, что может пойти не так. И Пятый — доказательство, что всё. Всё, блядь, обязательно пойдёт не так. Дэйв может не родиться, и не будет у них даже Вьетнама.<br/>— Но это же эгоистично, — говорит Клаус. Во рту у него так сладко от рома. И так муторно от него в голове. — Разве нет? Может, и лучше... Я хочу его помнить, но...<br/>Бен молчит. </p><p>***<br/>У них ничего не получалось. Сколько бы Клаус ни лупил воздух ладонями. Бен проявлялся в этом мире стихийно, а не по запросу. И дело было в Клаусе, загвоздка — в нём. Он плохо старался. Недостаточно работал. Ленился. Отлынивал. Так сказал бы отец. Но он сдох. Но не сдохла его травля. И долго ещё будет продолжаться в каждом из них. Кроме Пятого, разве что. Он отличился, как всегда. Свинтил раньше, чем окончательно покалечился об отцовскую заботу и любовь. У Пятого теперь другие переломы. Которые он тоже заливает алкоголем. Ха-ха. </p><p>— Да, это зависит от тебя, — говорил Бен. — Но — в хорошем смысле.<br/>Так себе из него получался лейкопластырь. <br/>— В первый раз ты хотел, чтобы тебя кто-то остановил. Во второй — не хотел, чтобы Диего умер. Захоти.<br/>Что, блядь? Клаус и так семнадцать лет подряд хотел, чтобы Бен был жив. </p><p>После апокалипсиса они решили, что Клаусу нужна причина — конкретная и сиюминутная. Это как загадать желание. И вот оно сбылось. Но надо обязательно, чтобы грозила опасность. Чтобы либо смерть, либо Бен. И презентация перед будущими приверженцами — как раз этот случай. От её исхода зависела жизнь Клауса. Жизнь со всеми благами цивилизации, на которые способны шестидесятые, или жизнь, которую Клаус не вынес бы просто. Любая другая то есть. А дальше на Клауса уже работал опыт. Изо дня в день ему приходилось подтверждать свою божественность, и вольно-невольно он прокачал скилл. </p><p>Но Бену это всё не нравилось. Бен как будто не хотел участвовать в тренировках. Да почему как будто. Бен так и говорил, что всё это срань собачья и пусть Клаус идёт в анус. И Клаус скучал по Бену, который сидел напротив и пытался попасть ладонями по его ладоням. Они были такие — заодно. Клаус не употреблял. И не хотел. И не думал даже. Забывал, так горел идеей. И часов не наблюдал. Случалось ли такое с ним раньше? Чтобы он использовал свою суперспособность по вдохновению, а не по указке. Чтобы он воспринимал её как силу, а не наказание. Клаус скучал по девятнадцатому, но выживать приходилось в другом месте и в другое время. А сам он другим не стал. Такие дела. </p><p>Однажды они доходят до нового уровня. Когда Бен может задерживаться в теле Клауса. Говорить через него, ощущать и прочее. Клаус вроде как хозяин, но он немного бесправен в этой роскошной меблированной квартире, пока там Бен. <br/>— Не знал, что так можно, — говорит Бен.<br/>— Я тоже, — отвечает Клаус.<br/>Если бы знал, хрен сказал бы ему об этом. Бен слишком улыбается, Клаус не привык видеть его рот в таком состоянии. <br/>— Это же прогресс, — говорит Бен. — Охрененный прогресс.<br/>У него сразу нарисовалась хуева туча земных дел. Он решил пообщаться не только с членами семьи. <br/>— Полегче, Призрачный гонщик, — говорит Клаус. — Притормози. Всё-таки это моё тело.<br/>Бен подскакивает к нему. Так резво, будто весь на пружинах. <br/>— Хочешь, чтобы я платил за аренду?<br/>— Вообще не это имел в виду. — Клаус отодвигает от себя лицо Бена, ткнув ему пальцем в лоб. — Да и чем ты можешь платить? Денег у тебя нет. Наркотики мне больше не нужны. Приведёшь шлюх? Вряд ли.<br/>Бен отходит от него. Шаги его тягучие, будто для разбега. Клаусу стоит насторожиться? Да не, это же Бен — его старый-добрый бро Бен, который точно не станет врываться в его тело без спроса. <br/>— Своё право пользоваться твоим телом я уже тысячу раз отработал, — говорит Бен. — Это ты мне задолжал.<br/>— Ох, ничего себе, как мы заговорили! Смотрите-ка, у кого-то прорезались яйца.<br/>Они оба столбенеют. Глаза в глаза. Как в вестерне. Только вместо обветренных песков и перекати-полей между ними разбросаны подушки. Бен словно не шутит — мурашки от его такого взгляда. Злое привидение. И вся его мощь на совести Клауса, вот этими руками выточенная. Клаус явный кандидат на премию Дарвина. Сейчас его сила — против него. Вот бы сюда Ваню. «Сестрёнка, дай погонять свою суперспособность. Я её не испорчу, честно-пречестно, буду носить аккуратно». Или Эллисон. Она же никогда не жопила ему свои платья и косметику. </p><p>— Окей, — говорит Клаус. — Что мне сделать, чтобы ты не пользовался моим телом?<br/>— Найди мне любое пригодное тело.<br/>— Слушай, Бен, кажется, ты не заметил, что превращаешься в отрицательного персонажа. Не надо так. Я не буду твоим соучастником. Да-да, ты моим был, но мы же никому не причинили вред. Напротив — мы осчастливили столько людей.<br/>— Не собираюсь я причинять вред, — говорит Бен и разом сникает. — Хочу почувствовать себя живым. Хочу чувствовать, а не просто трогать.<br/>Клаус вздыхает. Такая трагедия, без иронии. Он смотрит на Бена, соболезнуя ему от души и даже глубже.<br/>— Боюсь, друг, жизнь — самый ядрёный наркотик. Попробуешь разок и всё — подсел. Помнишь ты сказал, что не можешь видеть меня таким? Зависимым и жалким. Так вот, я тебе тоже не желаю такой судьбы. Поверь: лучше перетерпеть. И не нужно будет потом выгрызать себе путь к трезвости.<br/>— Да пошёл ты, — говорит Бен и через секунду нет его.</p><p>Что ж, кажется, сработало. Хорошая речь. Хорошая крепкая братская поддержка. Бен его услышал. Сейчас перебесится и ещё извиняться придёт. А это даже приятно, бодряще так — поменяться ненадолго ролями. Побыть более взрослым и мудрым братом. Не в наркотическом угаре пороть философскую ахинею, а говорить правильные слова к месту. </p><p>***<br/>В тринадцать Клаус забивал косяки и на учёбу. Отец больше не запирал его в склепе. Отец как будто похоронил там его суперспособность. Толку от неё было ноль. Никто её не видел и не мог ощутить на себе. Как силу Лютера, Диего, Эллисон, Пятого, Бена и даже — Вани. У неё был талант. У единственной из них — обычный человеческий талант. Отними у всех суперспособности и — кто они?</p><p>Клаусу тоже нужно было что-то такое, для души, но если не кривить душой, то — для самоутверждения. Он начал вязать. Украл в книжном несколько пособий, в магазине для рукоделия — спицы и пряжу. Об увлечении Клауса знал только Бен. Остальных он не пускал в свою комнату. Не то чтобы они толпами ломились туда. Для Бена Клаус связал маленького осьминога. За то, что Бен не ржал над ним. Клаус связал бы что-нибудь и для мамы, но тогда увидели бы остальные, и кто-нибудь (Диего) обязательно ляпнул бы, что Клаус как Ваня. И его перестали бы брать на миссии, хотя он и так там просто рядом стоял в основном. Самоутвердился на отлично. Не важно, чем бы Клаус занимался, — если это не тренировка суперспособности, он автоматически становился второсортным. </p><p>Когда умер Бен, Клаус уже давно не вязал. Отец вёл себя так, будто потерял двоих сыновей. И чтобы оправдать его надежды, Клаус нахуй свалил из дома. Но он забрал с собой Бена. Пристегнул его к себе. Если бы вместо Бена умер кто-то другой, вряд ли бы Клаус провернул этот фокус. Ему не хватило бы сил. Уродливые безобразные призраки приходили сами, как только выветривался из головы марихуановый дурман, а такого опрятного и совсем не страшного Клаус призвал впервые. Потому что это был Бен. Самый любимый брат, что уж. Лютер мутил с Эллисон, Диего грезил карьерой супергероя-одиночки и сурово держался особняком, у Пятого был пространственно-временной континуум головного мозга, с Ваней всё ясно, а Клаус дружил с Беном. Они оба терпеть не могли свои суперспособности и им отчего-то было прикольно друг с другом. Но это не повод, конечно, таскать его за собой и посмертно. А отпустить его Клаус не сумел бы. По той же причине, по которой смог вернуть его в этот мир.</p><p>Клаус был сплошь в долгу перед ним. И одолжить тело — ерунда. Бен имел право забрать его насовсем. Вышвырнуть оттуда Клауса, сменить замки и повесить новые шторы. </p><p>Бен появляется к ночи. Когда все посиделки уже отгремели, и Клаус во флёре чужих духов и прикосновений ложится спать. Он раскидывает руки и говорит:<br/>— На.<br/>— С чего это вдруг? — спрашивает Бен. Его лицо искажает паскудная улыбка.<br/>— Ты немного перебарщиваешь с высокомерием, брат. — Клаус собирает пальцы в щепотку напротив его лица и стряхивает в сторону. — Фу-фу-фу, это нам не понадобится. — Потом Клаус садится коленями на подушку и поднимает на Бена глаза. — Обещай, что будешь нежным.<br/>Бен хмурится. Вот только не надо тут рыцарства. <br/>— Ну, — говорит Клаус, и Бен подходит к нему. Клаус смотрит на него не прерываясь, и глаза щиплет от напряжения. Бен не садится на подушку рядом, он наклоняется к лицу Клауса. Он целует Клауса, как будто правда собирается его трахнуть, а потом исчезает внутри его тела.</p><p>Это похоже на сонный паралич. Всё — смутно. Полуреально. Сильно снотворно. Накатывает то паника, то эйфория. Нет, Клаус в душе не ебёт, с чем это сравнивать. Таких наркотиков он не курил. Он осознаёт, что смотрит на свои пальцы, но не управляет ими. И взглядом — тоже. Вот он уже смотрит в окно и хочет есть. Может, это как то непростительное из «Гарри Поттера» — инфернио? Или он как котик Шрёдингера — в квантовой суперпозиции. И жив, и мёртв — в его живом теле душа мертвеца. Но если его тело умрёт, Бен уже не сможет им воспользоваться. Как же это всё странно. Пиздец как странно. Разве двум душам в одном теле не должно быть тесно? Могут ли они читать мысли друг друга? А если Бен трогает тело Клауса, то кто чувствует прикосновения? Они скинутся на камень-ножницы-бумагу? Кто всё-таки главный? Кто Веном, а кто Эдди? По идее, Веном — Бен. Паразит как он есть. Но он ведь может творить любую лютую дичь, и что Клаус сделает — пригрозит ему пальцем? Веном же в конце концов трахнул Эдди. Точно трахнул его. Они с Беном ходили на этот фильм. Пробрались в зал зайцами. У Клауса тогда встал. Веном может принимать любую форму. Он может быть жидким и жёстким. Проникать изнутри и снаружи. Струиться насквозь. Идеальный, мать его, любовник. Лучше бы Клаус не знал об этом фильме. Он разочаровался во всех человеческих сношениях. Это как всю жизнь пользоваться дисковым телефоном и вдруг узнать о смартфоне. Он ещё и смс-ки слать может? На нём и музыку можно слушать? И будильник ставить? Да ладно. Но смартфон это фантастика, а дисковый телефон — твоя реальность. Живи теперь с этим. </p><p>— Клаус. Клаус. Клаус!<br/>— Да что? Ух ты.<br/>Он будто проснулся. Но почему-то сидя. И никакого омерзения к этому миру, как обычно бывает после пробуждения. И Бен сидит рядом. <br/>— Ты сделал все дела, которые хотел? — спрашивает Клаус. Понижает голос и подмигивает: — Все свои грязные делишки?<br/>Не дай боже, конечно, но грех не подъебнуть. <br/>— Ничего я не делал, — говорит Бен. — Походил по дому, потрогал вещи.<br/>— Вещи были не против, надеюсь?<br/>Бен закатывает глаза. Как-то он не особо впечатлён своим путешествием в мир живых. <br/>— Как это было? — спрашивает Клаус.<br/>— А ты куда свалил? — спрашивает Бен и поворачивает к нему голову. Он снова изображает плохое привидение? Не надо так смотреть, как будто взглядом можно выколоть глаза.<br/>— Я думал, — говорит Клаус. — Знаешь, я много думал. — Он взмахивает головой и улыбается чуть-чуть накуренно. — О всяком.<br/>— На унитазе будешь этим заниматься.<br/>— В чём дело? Тебе не понравилось в моём теле? Оно жало, швы натирали, что? Ты же хотел почувствовать себя живым. Почувствовал? Потрогал вещи вон, говоришь. Пробежался босиком по ночной росе. Поел пиццы. А я сидел тише мыши, не мешал тебе, не говорил: бери с ананасами, а «Пеперони» оставь на завтрак. Разве не этого ты хотел? Бен?<br/>А Бена нет. И после каких слов его не стало? </p><p>***<br/>Дэйв ещё не влюблён. Он близко, почти у грани, но — нет. И бесполезно. Семейные установки сильнее, Клаусу и не знать. Вспомнит ли его Дэйв? Полюбит ли только поэтому? Нет времени выяснять: у Дэйва автобус, а у Клауса — очередной апокалипсис. И когда они встретятся снова, Клауса там не будет. Сраные путешествия во времени. </p><p>— Привет, дежавю, — говорит Клаус.<br/>— Привет, — говорит Бен.<br/>В будущее Клаус не путешествовал, но откуда-то знает, что Бен умрёт сегодня. Клаус чувствовал это и тогда, в его первый раз. <br/>— Прости, — говорит Клаус.<br/>— Ничего, — отвечает Бен. — Ты всегда был туповатым.<br/>— В следующий раз я постараюсь не лажать.<br/>— Не верю.<br/>— Пообещай.<br/>— Нет.</p><p>Двери лифта открываются, и Клаус выходит последним. Ванечка разбушевалась не на шутку. Жги, сестрёнка. Отожги за все годы геноцида. Этот мир недостоин быть спасённым, что уж. Так Бен и умрёт — он посчитает иначе. И нет времени думать о любви. Но как не думать, когда смерть. </p><p>***<br/>Ничего хорошего из спасения мира не вышло. Им не несут цветы. Их ищут как преступников. Как всегда. Сколько бы Пятый ни отматывал плёнку, лучше не станет. Даже в рамках их семьи. А их всего семеро. Что говорить о семи миллиардах. Стоит попросить о помощи, и все такие: я пас, каждый сам за себя. Особенно если ты Ваня. Самый младший из троих сыновей, дурачок. Эй, подвинься, эта роль уже занята, сестрёнка. </p><p>— Значит, он ушёл, — говорит Клаус. — А он что-нибудь сказал... обо мне?<br/>«Да. Что ты какашка». Пожалуйста, пусть это. Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста. <br/>— Да, — говорит Ваня. — Он сказал, что оставался здесь не из-за тебя.<br/>Правда? Да? Серьёзно? Совсем не из-за него.</p><p>Когда Клаус вернётся в девятнадцатый, он будет знать это. А Бен. Бен просто будет. Главное, чтобы он был.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>